AntagonistS
by FlimFlam3
Summary: A couple of days after the happenings of Guitar Villain, our heroes deal with two new akumatized villains. These ones have very strong and dangerous opinions
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **1 - the author does not owns Miraculous - Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir, its characters and likeness. Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

 **2 - part 1 of 2**

 **3 - criticisms and opinions more than welcome**

ANTAGONIST

"It's time the people of France learn that an Akuma possession is not an excuse for everything. Mr. Jagged Stone defamed my client before and after being infected, out of pure jealousy and for monetary gains, as the album sales chart attest. We will settle this in court."

The TV anchor looked at the taped segment of the news, and concluded to the camera:

"After that, the lawyer said his client, XY, would not talk about the subject, claiming the artist only cares about entertaining his public, leaving the legal matter to them, attorneys. Jagged Stone, on the other hand, was not shy of posting this answer on his social media:

"That media puppet says I defamed him. I just said XY does not know anything about music. And look here at his last album: eleven tracks and in just two he appears as co-composer. And most of these so-called works are made of samples of other music. Now, XY, do you call this knowing music? At your age, I was rocking full-house concerts every other day, and still studied guitar and piano at least ten hours a week. And you, XY, what do you do? Huh, your talentless little…"

"And the fans are involved on this fight, too." Finished the reporter "The social media of both stars are filled to the brim with downvotes and accusations from fans and…"

* * *

At other point of Paris, a window open and a shadow figure monologues

"Ah, passion and fanaticism bring the worst out of people. I can use this"

He pressed two butterflies in his hands "Go, my little Akumas. Show they can do much more than argue from a computer.

* * *

At a house in a distant commune a young man was typing furiously at his computer

 _= Fans of teh dollfaced phony downvote Jagged's clipz. Go invade his facebook and say XY is de oful LOL =_

Before he could hit the "send" button, a dark butterfly fused itself with his keyboard.

"Antagonist Red" said a voice on his head "I am hawkmoth. I can give you the power to rally every Jagged fan around you and show the world how pitiful XY is. In exchange, you will bring me the miraculous of Chat Noir and Ladybug." He smiled.

"Let's Rock, Hawkmoth."

* * *

At other Paris commune, another teen was typing on his computer, without noticing the odd butterfly approaching the keyboard

 _= Jaged not even my grampa likes you anymor LOLOLOLOL UR OLD =_

"Antagonist Blue…" started a voice on his head.

* * *

The students of Ms. Bustier sight in relief as the last pie chart print went up in the class chalkboard.

"And that's why" said Max "I can say with a 70%-to-80% of accuracy that _Success is a science, if you have the conditions, you get the results_ is the Oscar Wilde quote that reasons with me the most."

"Thank you, Max. Next… Chloé."

A collective groan was hear in the class, as the mayor daughter stood up in front of class:

"I don't know how it's possible, but Wilde captured my essence when he _said I have the simplest tastes, I am always satisfied with the best_. Why, I remember last year Dubai Fashion Week, I went to see my great friend Adrien, and the hotel where I stayed…"

After a while, Caline Bustier called the exposition short:

"Thank you, Chloé, we are running out of time, now, Marinette."

"But miss Bustier, I still need to talk about the Riviera…"

"Marinette, your turn" said the teacher, quickly "Marinette!"

The girl, who was lost looking at Adrien, started to talk without thinking:

" _Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when_ …" She finally realized what she was saying: "No, I mean, People good divide bad, you are t-tedious, no, I didn't mean that, Miss Bustier, I…" she sighed, collapsing over her desk " _There is no sin except stupidity_."

"You are right about that, Marinette." Teased Chloé.

"Class! It's all right, Marinette, I will consider the task done. Let's move on" said the teacher "Adrien, your quote."

" _Give a man a mask and he will tell the truth_. We can see that on the internet, where people assume extreme positions, due to anonymity."

"Very good, Adrien, but why is this quote important to you?"

The teen opened his mouth, looking for an answer, when the bell rang.

* * *

Walking on the internal patio of a school, a very distressed girl was letting all her frustrations go to her friend.

"It's useless, Alya. Adrien will never get interested in me."

"Well, he asked your autograph a couple days ago, didn't he?"

"Yes, but…"

The talk was cut short by a wave of blue energy hitting parts of the college.

" **Fans of XY** " said a loud voice coming from nowhere and everywhere " **I am Antagonist Blue. Let's show everyone we are right and the others are dumb!** "

" **XY! XY**!"

"Oh, my, another Akuma! Marinette, let's hide" But, when Alya turned to see her friend, she was no longer there. "Marinette?"

Marinette was running through the school hallways, trying to find a room to transform. A few meters ahead, she saw the bathrooms. Dashing to the female one, she tried and tried the door, only to notice an "out of order" signal. Shaking her head on her luck, she dashed to the boys room, just to find:

"Adrien. I, huh, gotta go. No!" she started pointing to the bathroom and outside in a frantic way. "Not like that. I don't gotta go, I gotta go… I… buh… I …will just go. B-bye." And she ran away.

"That was close" said Plagg, seeing the girl run away, as Adrien closed the door. "She is a bit odd, isn't she?"

"She is kind of cute in a funny way. But let's not waste time. Plagg, claws out!"

Finally finding a secured place, Marinette sighed

"Oh, Tikki, this day's being awful."

"You will not remember that in a few months. Meanwhile, Paris needs you."

"Right. Tikki, spots on!"

After covering herself on the spotted red uniform, Ladybug ran to face the new villain. Dressed in blue, he was floating in a device that looked like a chair with a gigantic translucid screen in front of him. Typing at his keyboard, Antagonist Blue seemed to control dozens of students and passersby. Ladybug started to whirl her yoyo, when a dark blur coming from the Antagonist hit her, making the heroine to lose balance.

"Ah, my lady. We must stop meeting that way." Said the blur, alias, Chat Noir.

"Get up, cat. What do we know about this one?"

"Another controller of mobs, it seems. Maybe even XY himself?"

"Maybe. Let's deal with this at once."

As the duo rushed to the akumatized villain, he ordered his followers to attack. Ladybug though these followers were a bit slower than the usual akumatized people. The same could not be said about Antagonist Blue, however. He quickly lowered his flying computer conception, and ordered his followers to form a human shield around him.

"We can't hurt civilians, Chat. My Luck Charm undo all damages to this date, even so, I don't want to risk."

"I agree. No claw-sualities. So, plan B?"

Ladybug groaned at the pun, and continued, "He seems to be going to Champ de Mars, a big open space. Maybe he wants to gather more people."

"So, get there first and ambush him, Bug-a-boo?"

"Don't call me Bug-a-boo. And yes." Soon two agile figures were jumping from roof to roof, with the help of fantastic yo-yos and staffs, to get close to the big park near the Eiffel Tower before the akumatized villain.

"If I cataclysm that billboard and the tree, …"

"Chat…"

"…We can create obstacles, making more difficult for then to gather round Antagonist and…"

Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir's head and turned it so he could see the other side of the park.

"Fans of Jagged Stone!" said other Antagonist, this one cladded in red, to a huge mob that started to occupy half of the park "Let's show the zombies of XY a thing or two!"

"Ow, dirty litterboxes!" exclaimed Chat noir, seeing more and more people being recruited to the two gangs that draw dangerously near each other.

"Antagonist Blue didn't wanted more space, he wanted a battlefield. We need to keep then apart!"

"If you ask me with a smile, I will do even with a tear, my Lady. Cataclysm!"

Hitting the tree and billboard, with his glowing hand, Chat Noir managed to slow the blue mob down, while Ladybug shouted:

"The keyboard! Chat, the Akuma must be on the keyboard"

"Got it." Chat Noir made his staff grow up to the height Antagonist Blue floated, collapsed it to the size of a golf club:

"'Hit any key', was it?" And knocked the machine out of Antagonist Blue hands. The device floated in the air for a while, until it got caught by the string of Ladybug's yoyo.

"No more evil for you, little akuma."

She broke the keyboard in the middle, only to see the pieces disappear in a flash of red. Looking up, she saw a ray of light leaving the Antagonist Red computer, producing the blue keyboard that felt on Antagonist Blue lap.

"They feed and strength each other?"

"My lady… we have bigger problems." Said Chat Noir, holding his staff. The closer the two mobs get, the faster and more agile they became. And also turned quite vocal:

"Down with Ladybug! Chat Noir is the real deal!"

" **Ladybug, ditch the silly sidekick!** "

The two heroes are standing back to back, with an enemy arm in front of each one.

"I am open to suggestions, Chat." Ladybug whirled her yoyo, keeping the enemies at distance.

" **Look at the yoyo skill! Amazing** "

"Funny, I was about to ask the same"

He stopped swirling his staff and pressed it against the ground, making it grow and grabbing Ladybug in the process.

"What agility! What power! And what a tush!"

When Chat and Ladybug were on a controlled fall to a nearby building, she saw the police arriving and positioning itself between the mobs. And heard them

"Police is not enough! Let's have the army."

" **Fascist police!** "

Looking at the situation, Ladybug sighed:

"The question is, how we defeat both at same time?"

"I believe we have a more important question, my Lady."

"And what it would be?"

"Do you also like my tush?"

"Aaaaargh, Chat, are you so annoying in real life?"

"What do you mean?" He used his staff as a stage cane, and simulate a few tape dance moves. "LB, this is the real me-ow.", and kneeled before her, waving an imaginary hat. "What I am when I am not the Chat is what others want me to be. The expected son, the industrious student, the competent professional. The only moment I am free and happy is when I'm with you. You know, 'give a man a mask and he will tell the truth'. Oscar Wilde."

Ladybug eyes grow wild for a moment, and she barely registered he asking "What about you?"

"I… don't know. But, when tomorrow comes, I know I am not a confident hero with super-agility. I will not have magic powers to solve my problems, I am just a regular girl and I can count only with what this regular girl have and is to grow, and later get a career and try to be happy. The mask is a mask I wear when Paris need. Nothing else."

"You don't imagine how happy I am to hear that."

"You are?"

"Opposites attract, right?" He approached Ladybug, with a toothy smile and wiggling his eyebrows. She pushed him aside and looked at the mess below. "I think I have a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**The author does not own Miraculous, its characters or likeliness. Tale written for entertainment purposes only**

Chapter final

At the roof of a nearby building, Ladybug and Chat Noir looked down to the two mobs of a pair of akumatized villains.

"If we could take these affected people out of the park, Antagonists Red and Blue would have to get closer. It's the only way we can knock out both keyboards." Ladybug pondered. "I don't know, maybe with the fire hydrants… hm…" She raised her arm, ready to call the Lucky Charm, but Chat Noir stopped her.

"Save it, my Lady, I think I have a better idea." He bowed in front of her "Allow me" With that, Chat Noir jumped to the middle of Champ of Mars, where the police tried to keep the two forces apart. He grabbed a megaphone from a police officer and, rising himself with his staff, he shouted to both mobs:

"Zinedine Zidane!" And rushed to the rooftop. Ladybug gave him a questioning look:

"What good this…" Chat licked the back of his hand in a cat-like way as the reaction of the mobs started to reach the heroes

" **Best of the world** "

"Shame of France, with the headbutt"

"No, he is an example of humble origins"

" **He isn't even French** "

" **Yes, he is** "

"Zizou! Zizou!"

"Boooooo!"

" **No, he is pure marketing!** "

"He's being the death of Real Madrid."

"No, he isn't!"

" **With that money, anyone can win. I want to see him command a poor team**!"

Ladybug could not believe what she was seeing

"They are arguing… between their own group?"

"And Antagonist Red and Blue will need to get closer to regain control of their mobs. Am I pawsome or what?

Ladybug shook her head, and raised her arm again, calling for her lucky charm. A heavy can landed on her arms.

"Paint? What I am supposed to do with red pain…"

She looked around and saw some places with the Ladybug pattern. She nodded and pointed something to Chat Noir. The teen hero started to swing back and forth, drawing the attention of both antagonists, who drop their guard and didn't noticed Ladybug approaching Antagonist Blue and coating him with the red paint.

In the chaos that followed, with no one in the mobs below knowing with one was their leaders, Chat Noir and Ladybug managed to grab both keyboards. The insect heroine broke both together, freeing two akumatized butterflies.

"No more evil for any of you, akumas." She said, grabbing both with a skilled yoyo throw. "Bye-bye little butterflies."

The akumatized villains returned to normal, as well as their victims.

"W-what happened?"

"A lot of things" said Ladybug "I hope one of them is to realize that a person that doen't think like you is not your enemy." And she fist-bumped Chat Noir. It was almost the signal for their miraculous start to beep.

"Well… meaw-be someday I will know the real you."

"You would be desapointed, Chat."

"Very unlikely, my lady."

As they turned to run to each other side, Chat Noir felt a hand slap on his posterior.

"Answering your very important question," giggled Ladybug, "I've seen worse" And ran away, not giving Chat a chance to react.

* * *

"Just wait, Ladybug" said the shadow figure of Hawkmoth, as his window closes "Soon there will be just one side. Mine."

* * *

As Ladybug entered her room and transformed back to Marinette, she didn't even noticed Tikki congratulating her. She was looking straight to one of her Adrien posters.

"Marinette? Is everything all right?"

Quickly she went to her dresser and got a black marker.

"Give a man a mask…" she mumbled, touching with the marker a point between the model eyes. For a few moments, she could not move. Then, she chuckled. "Then again, Oscar Wilde also said The truth is rarely pure and never simple."

She put the pen back on the dresser and rushed downstairs "I will give my parents a hand on the bakery and in an hour will bring you the most delicious cookie you ever have, Tikki."

 **The end**

 **I tried to make this the closest possible to a real episode. Do you think I managed to do it? Want to see another one? Where I can improve? If you liked it, please check my Samurai Jack/Miraculous crossover. Thanks for your opinion in advance.**


End file.
